Roses Don't Last Forever
by Zozomojo
Summary: Slade Ryker. He's your average sixteen year old, with red (literal) hair and blue eyes. It's his junior year, and he's not very excited for it. Especially now that someone has the hots for him- the weird part, is it is a boy. Warnings for Yaoi (BoyxBoy) in later chapters, rape, bondage, mature language, etc. These are MY characters, DO NOT steal them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. This is my first Yaoi story, so bear with me! Leaving a review is always helpful, thanks! 3**

"Slade! Come on, wake up!" I awoke to the loud and ear piercing yells of my mother. Groaning, my body twisted as I rolled out of the bed and exhaled. The last day of summer, and I have to wake to my mom? Great. "We gotta go today. Meet your teachers, won't this be fun-" I blocked out my mom's talking. She always wanted the same thing- to have me being a teacher's pet. I didn't have a lot of friends, but that didn't really bother me. Walking into my bathroom, I slicked my crimson red hair upwards, sighing and looking into the mirror. "...Won't that be fun?" She came up the stairs and stood right at the bathroom's entrance. "I don't wanna meet my teachers, like, I have to do that shit-" My mother interrupted. "Slade! Language!" Eyes rolling, I grumbled small words to myself, sliding past her and out of the bathroom. "Come on. Don't ignore-"

"Getting dressed." I interrupted, sliding my bedroom door shut. The silence was nice, a pair of skinny jeans sliding nicely onto my body as I also slid on a white t-shirt, followed by an ebony jacket; looking somewhat like a cliché skateboarder. Taking my phone into my pocket, I snatched my longboard and pushed my door back open, flinching and stumbling backwards as my mom was standing right there. "Junior year. Your sure you can do it?" I rolled my blue eyes, nodding and slithering past her. "You don't wanna meet your teachers?" At this point, I had a zero tolerance for this. "Mom. Leave me alone, please. No- I do not wanna meet my teachers. I'm gonna go longboarding. Thanks." Before she could answer, I was already down the wooden stairs and out the door. "Gees." I muttered to myself, dropping my longboard and leaping on it, starting off down the street and towards Cloudsview High School.

"Aye, look who decided to show up!" There they were again. The high school jocks. Always trying to pick on me- why? I don't even know. I rolled my eyes at them, walking into the school quickly and glancing around. The school was filled with teenagers- half of them I didn't know. I glanced around uneasily, my hands fidgeting along the sandpaper-like grip tape of my longboard. There were already papers flying everywhere. _'Oh great. This year will be just great.' _My eyes rolled bitterly as I started for the office. "Name?" The usual lady- Ms.R (as she asked everyone to call her)- was there. "Slade Ryker." I said, slightly silent. Ms.R nodded as she then shuffled through a stack of papers, pulling out one. "Your schedule is on here, along with locker number and combination." I nodded in thanks, taking the sheet of paper and trotting out of the office.

_'Just keep moving.' _I advanced to the second floor of the building, trying to ignore the derides I was hearing. "Oh come on, Senpai. Don't act all afraid now!" I flinched, making to locker number '1311.' Unlocking and opening it, I dropped my backpack into it and slammed it shut, hastily turning around to be greeted by the face of my nemesis, Izanami-Kun. "What's wrong, Senpai? Feeling... Scared?" The blue haired boy advanced further, toppling over me. "Get off." I huffed, pushing him away weakly.

"Come on. You know you can fight back."

"I don't want to."

"Senpai... Don't be stubborn."

"Get off."

Izanami didn't listen, only pressed himself closer to me. I gulped, opening my mouth and saying the worst thing I could say at the moment. "Are you _gay_? Get off of me." That made Izan flinch, which I almost lost it, a smile peeling my lips back. He looked so startled for a moment- but his expression quickly changed. He looked... Serious.

"What if I am?"

His response hit me hard, like a slap to the face.

"Is there a problem with that, Mr. Ryker?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head, not able to speak. Izanami-Kun stepped off, storming in the other direction and walking down the steps. I could finally breath. _'Bastard.'_ I thought to myself, eyes slightly narrowed as I put my weight against the lockers and leaned back. Izanami-Kun wasn't always someone I hated. It all happened in seventh grade. That fucking drama. The images overtook my vision.

_The school bell rang as I quickly took my seat, blue eyes wide and a large smile on my face. Today was the day I'd ask Bella- the only girl I'd liked- out to the dance. It was a Friday, and the dance was tonight. Maybe a little late notice, you'd say, but I thought it was perfect. My math teacher was going on about nonchalance (as I thought of it). I didn't care about the square root of fifty-three. I only cared about Bella. I could see her perfect face, sitting right across from me as I smiled and dipped my head slightly. She smiled back, her teeth perfectly white. "...Alright. No homework tonight. But we do have a test on Mon-" the bell rang. Now was my chance. I quickly stood up, quickly trotting out the door, knowing she'd probably be just in front of me- _

_Izanami-Kun was standing right there, a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he smiled and handed it to her. My heart shattered, eyes widening. Of course, I wasn't going to break down right there. I continued on, trying to keep myself contained. Later that year, Bella had to move. Izanami totally crushed my chances with her. I've hated him ever since.  
><em>

_But why did he say he was gay then?_

My vision slightly came back to me. Blurry, but I could make out the figures of other students and the lockers. My head lowered slightly, as I exhaled slightly and couldn't help but slightly smile in a painful sort of way. I started to make my way out of the school. No one to talk to. No one to have fun with. Oh, this school year would be so much fun.

**A/N: Whew. Okay. I'd like at least one review before I post the next chapter, I don't care if it's just a simple "I liked it." Or "Boring." Anything helps, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm gonna keep writing! Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it's longer. Sorry if it's confusing, bear with me! **

I focused my gaze back onto the ground, exhaling and rushing my hand through my hair. It wasn't like it used to be. I used to have friends, most of them either moved or sort of... Pushed me out of the group.

"Slade!"

I glanced over to see a taller figure. Noticing him right away as one of my only friends- Jack. He had pure white hair with yellow eyes, wearing a gray hoodie with grey skinny jeans; his bangs covering his face. "I saw what happened with you and Izan. Damn, he's so mean to you. He like, sexually harasses you." My only response was a small shrug.

"You like it, don't you?"

I hoped Jack was kidding.

"What? No. I just don't see a reason to fight back. I mean, not that I do like it, but there's no point if he'll just keep coming back and mess with me." Jack leaned beside me. "No point? Your kidding! You have _every_ right and point to go show that fucker that he can't just mess with you like that!" I closed my eyes.

"I know-"

"Then do something about it. Don't sit there and act like a pussy."

Jack's eyes were cold, their glower aimed right at me. "What do you want me to do? Beat him up? Sneak into his house and maybe kill his parents? I'm not a god. I can't do anything, really." I muttered.

"You can run and punch."

"So?"

"Punch him and run."

I thought about it for a moment, as if I wouldn't mind giving him a beating. "That wouldn't be right." I mumbled finally, glancing to Jack and sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't respond, only rolled his eyes and sighed loudly- making sure I could hear it (which was something that annoyed me). Picking up my pace, I walked down the steps, pushing the door open and making my way back home. Of course, my mother was the one who greeted me.

"I have a surprise!" She squealed, quite excited. My eyes rolled. "Oh, yippee." I said sarcastically. She pulled out an application form. "Since you're not obedient enough, I've signed you up for Boot Camp!" My jaw dropped.

"Mom, you can't-"

"Why can't I?"

"No, please you don't understand-"

"Don't make it worse. You have three months there."

"You treat me like I'm a dog!" I snarled.

Then, silence. I glided past her, keeping my head low. "It starts after tomorrow." She mumbled. _'A great way to start a Tuesday...' _I kvetched to myself, letting out a silent breath as I went through my contacts on my iPhone. Finding Jack's, I quickly called him up. The numbers dialed, and someone picked up.

"Ah- hello?"

"Jack. My mom's sending me off to boot camp. Dude you gotta come with-"

"Why? What'd you do _this_ time?"

I sighed, rolling onto my bed. "Nothing. She just came up to me and told me I wasn't 'obedient' enough."

His snort echoed through the phone. "What are you, a dog now?"

I laughed halfheartedly. "Guess so. Can you come? Seriously... I'm already in some deep shit from my mom."

"Why me though? You need to grow up."

Normal Jack. I let out a small sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Right. I'll see you in three months."

Before he could answer, I hung up. My hands pressed against my face, phone dropping out of my hand. _'Life is terrible.'_

I sat there on my bed, my head low as I tried to think out what could happen. It wouldn't be _that_ bad, would it? I knew I should at least try convincing my mom differently. Getting up, I ran my fingers through my odd crimson hair and started down the stairs, to see my mom reading what she usually was. A newspaper for her to get caught up on all the 'latest' drama. My eyes rolled. "Mom?" I spoke as softly as I could, although I could feel anger burn inside of me and cause me to tense. Why was she sending me off? That's what I would ask. "Hmm?" She responded, glancing up from her newspaper.

"Uh, why exactly am I going off to camp-"

"Slade. We've already talked about this."

I gulped, shaking my head. "I don't remember that. You want me to miss school?"

That made her look up from her newspaper, as it gently made a crinkling noise from her slowly tensing hands. "Miss school?" She mumbled. It sounded as if she had forgotten I had started school. For once I was exited about school.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you rather have me learn then go to boot camp? Come on. Give me some time-"

"To do what?"

I knew what she wanted me to say. She wanted to hear me say I'd get a job, start studying for tests, and stay out of fights. But that wasn't exactly what I said. "Okay. How about this. I'll find some way to start earning money, and I'll get my grades to no C's."

She smiled gently at me, which only enraged me more. "Alright- but if you don't, it's off to boot camp."

I faked a smile, nodding. "Thanks." I quickly ran up the stairs, texting Jack to tell him I'd be at school.

Almost instantly, I got a responding text. It read, _'What? Get your ass over here and tell me what happened. I'm at my house.'_

Now this was actually an okay start for a school year. I gathered up my longboard, letting out a silent sigh as a finger traced over my soft lips. "Alright." I spoke silently, rushing back down the stairs and out the door.

**A/N: One review, please? Thanks, and sorry if it was short **


End file.
